


again? (day 10)

by ThirteenthMouse6572



Series: svt 12 days of christmas [10]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenthMouse6572/pseuds/ThirteenthMouse6572
Summary: 文俊辉welcome to another instalment of: narrating you two being adorableto start this episode off, the movie has just finished and everyone is asleepyou two are whispering cute things to each other





	again? (day 10)

**Author's Note:**

> day 10: chan/hansol (chansol)
> 
> this should have fixed the formatting, sorry it's short!

the movie credits finally finished and junhui was left with only the menu screen as company, as the other members had fallen asleep in various positions on the couches and on the floor around the room. well, most of the other members.

junhui looked over to the love seat opposite him and shook his head as he watched the two youngest members whispered things to each other, so quietly that junhui couldn’t hear what they were saying. he pulled out his phone and opened up the group chat that he was in with both of them and started to type.

**文俊辉**

welcome to another instalment of: narrating you two being adorable

to start this episode off, the movie has just finished and everyone is asleep

you two are whispering cute things to each other

junhui looked back up at the two, where hansol had pulled chan closer to him so that chan was basically sitting in his lap.

**文俊辉**

wow you two are frickin adorable

and yes i just used frickin you can fight me

anyway @ hansol, chan is basically sitting on your lap at this point

he looked up again and watched as chan readjusted himself so that he was sitting on hansol’s thighs, knees on the couch beside him. junhui moved slightly into wonwoo, who had fallen asleep beside him, to see hansol better. hansol had a soft smile on his face and junhui could just make out that he was whispering things in english, although he couldn’t tell what was being said.

chan’s eyes widened and he tried to bury his face in hansol’s neck in what junhui assumed to be embarrassment. hansol laughed quietly, although it was loud enough for junhui to hear it, and kissed chan’s temple.

**文俊辉**

oh my god you two get a room

i’m surprised that chan hasn’t kicked seungkwan in the head by now because his foot is really close

wonwoo groaned beside junhui and opened his eyes. “what are you doing?” he whispered, following junhui’s line of sight to hansol and chan.

junhui leaned in more to wonwoo. “narrating,” he explained. he saw wonwoo look at him with a confused look.

“what does that even mean?” he asked. hansol looked over to the two and then looked at his phone, which had been lighting up every time junhui messages the group.

“are you really doing that again?” he asked, which made chan lift up his head. junhui just smiled sweetly and leaned his head on wonwoo’s shoulder.

“i have no idea what you’re talking about,” he said. “you two should go to sleep, it’s late.”

junhui heard someone sigh and the couch creak slightly. “whatever. goodnight,” hansol said.

“i have no idea what’s going on,” wonwoo whispered to junhui.

“don’t worry about it, i’ll explain in the morning,” junhui replied. “go back to sleep.”

he received no response, so junhui assumed that wonwoo had fallen asleep. he opened his eyes slightly and watched as chan - who was no longer sitting on hansol’s legs - quickly averted his eyes to the floor from where he was staring at junhui.

junhui smiled at him and closed his eyes again, listening to hansol and chan talk quietly as he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> 3 more days (in aussie time) until christmas and it doesn't feel like the end of the year...
> 
> hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
